Rock Bottom
by Purplela Vanilla
Summary: Forest and Olive green eyes look at another. They look at each other to wistfully witness how far the other has fallen down. Down to Rock Bottom that is. [References to S4 TV Canon]
1. I'm down here

Disclaimer: TVD does not not belong to me at all.

A/N: This is my first TVD fanfic! After the season 4 finale, I can honestly say I'm inspired to write TVD fanfics all of a sudden. There's just a range of characters and significant moments I want to explore, especially on ONE of my favourite characters; Stefan Salvatore. Here I go!

* * *

That's rock bottom.

When you feel that you have had it up to here,

cause you mad enough to scream,

but you sad enough to tear

- Eminem

The mist around Steven's Quarry begins to fade as he approaches, hovering and enclosing itself over the black pool of water instead. With his feet inches from the lake, he takes in his surroundings of: the night sky darker than burnt coal, the brittle thin trees that never produce leaves, and the mystic lake seemingly as watery grave where no living organisms inhabit. Things here are unreproducible, unconscious and unlighted. The young man (biologically) fails to see and understand the role the moon plays in this Quarry as it skims across the black pool of water and reveals every physical objects' shadow.

Mentally, he remarks that this damned Quarry still retains it's bleak atmosphere from 1864 and 2009. 2013 is no different. Nevertheless, this Godforsaken forlorn Quarry is the appropriate location, the perfect place for the end or beginning of something or somebody, even though Wickery Bridge is quite an infamous location itself .

When his eyes close, his left index finger and thumb grasp his middle finger. There's no signs uncertainty in his actions, as the young man firmly pulls off his ring from his right middle finger. With it clutched in his right hand now, he throws up in the air for the sake of it and again once more as if it's a game. He wonders to himself if he's switched it off, but then he shakes his head in disagreement. For him to be doing this, he'd have to have the switch on and it is most definitely on.

The next time the ring sails through the air, it's in the shape of an arc. A large arc where it's target is the lake and the goal is to sink. His actions set his plan in motion.

Plop.

His abnormal hearing picks up the noise his ring creates when it collides with the water. In his mind, he imagines the Lapis Lazuli ring sinking down to bottom of the lake, never to be discovered, needed or recovered. No way in hell is he getting it back.

Reflecting on his actions or what state he's in, the eternal seventeen year old fully understands that he's arrived at that place, that place you hit and destroy yourself at; rock bottom. He's fallen off the precipice of living and fighting, but to be honest, he has been standing there for quite a while now. A confusing, conflicting, crazy life can do that to you. The eternal teenager doesn't want to climb up again and persevere. He could, he should, but he won't, and he argues that he can't. Climbing up is hard, climbing up is a struggle and it's not his only ones. To eliminate his struggles he needs to fight. Fighting requires energy and a soul. It's a shame that he can't acknowledge that he has either. It's a shame he believes he has neither.

Sitting down, he wonders to himself for the second time that night if he's flipped his switch, perhaps unconsciously or forcefully because he's actually doing this, or done it to be more specific. His daylight ring is currently resting in a lake, if and when the sun rises he'll be burnt next to a lake.

The young man asks himself on what his ex-girlfriend/true love, older brother and blonde best friend would think of his actions. He also briefly wonders on what his original blonde best friend would think? A small smile stretches across his face. If he finds her, he might see his best friend's reaction soon on the other side. She'll kill him for what he's done, but technically he's already dead. Feeling cheeky, he decides he'll tell her that and be prepared to expect a slap, punch, kick or all three from Lexi across his face for his words.

"Three hours left." he states when glancing at his watch, he states. "Three hours of my life left." Stefan gently murmurs, pulling his knees closer.

Abruptly, the vampire is on his feet when sensing unusual vibrations on the ground that no human being could ever detect. He looks behind him, his eyes examining his surroundings and scrutinizing intently on what could possibly be in the darkness of the forest. He gets answer his soon and rushing towards him, literally.

His forest green eyes first take in the bright lights flashing, before comprehending that the lights are from a large vehicle headed his way, right behind him, towards lake. Being who he is, the eternal teenager is worried and assuming that the driver of the vehicle is either unconscious, wildly drunk or is unable to stop their car due to the breaks not working.

Springing into action, he waits for the vehicle to draw closer to him before placing his hands in front of the blue metallic coloured car so that it halts under his super strength. The car stops. The impact is clearly shown by the dent left in the front and the air bag instantly released for the driver.

As Stefan is about to open the car door to save and retrieve the driver in it, he takes a quick sight at the car, noticing that he's seen this blue ribbon metallic car before. He remembers one of his friends driving this Toyota Prius just a week ago...

His mouth and eyes widen in shock.

* * *

A/N: Didn't see that one coming, did ya? I'm sure one of you readers will correctly guess who the driver is. This obviously is a worst case scenario where Stefan has had enough of the sadness and pain in life to the point where he'd want to end it. Another chapter might be coming up soon on what's to happen after. I welcome your reviews, advice and criticisms, so don't hesitate.


	2. I'm down here too

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me at all.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews: BlueQueenRa, michelle3737, Stefan Bonnie AND justareader13. I hope you readers enjoy the 2nd chapter.

* * *

I've hit rock bottom,

and I'm running away

- King Krule

"Dad, it never ends well for people like me." is the last words said which effectively end the conversation on a conclusive note. She grabs her car keys, ignores his commands, steps over the threshold and slams the front door shut behind her without physical interaction.

She needs to get away, and hopefully or selfishly run away one day.

Briefly closing her eyes and exhaling a breath out, the supernatural teenager continues her quick strides to her Toyota Prius, refusing to glance back behind her. It's beyond infuriating that her 'loving' father claims he wants the best for her. She's already observed that he: misjudges, misconstrues and misapprehends everything about who she is and what she can do. He has no clue about her. No damn clue. Rudy Hopkins would never and could never be able to comprehend let alone empathise the turmoil his baby girl was in. The very turmoil in his baby girl's life that started in 2009 and wouldn't end yet.

When staring at her reflection on the car window, she sees a resemblance to her mother which makes her hand hesitate to open the car door. Her eyes tightly close again, adamantly holding back any resurfacing facts and recollections on how Abby isn't the greatest mother in the world.

Why me? Why the hell is it me? Is the two questions that circulate in her mind.

Roughly, the teenage witch wipes away the emerging tears in her eyes as well as mentally reprimanding herself for getting worked up over her parental abandonment and misunderstanding issues. The issues have been present for the majority of her eighteen years of life, so she reasons that she needs to get over it and move on. As said by many, it's easier said than done.

Inhaling a shaky breath in, the car door opens, the human witch enters in, the engine starts, and the car automatically moves in no specific direction whatsoever. The supernatural teenager has continuously heard by the experts and the media that a long drive is the best way to relax and de-stress oneself. As she drives around the neighbourhood, she thinks that the experts might be right for once.

She turns on the radio, searching for a station, any station, but preferably one that plays music other than the on-going investigated reports of the two female deaths: one a woman found on a road and the other a young cheerleader on a bus. She winces, daring not to think of the murder of the two unfortunate victims, the very murder she nearly killed at Prom. The teenager relaxes when hearing music play and registering the artist name; King Krule. Hmm, never heard of him before she mentally remarks. She turns the volume up, driving past Mystic Grill.

Music turns out to be a bad idea. A very bad idea. It's a bad idea because music is: powerful, emotive and deep. It holds this intense and insane ability to tap into one's soul, especially if the lyrics are directed at one's personal life. The witch realises that when listening, but it's too late then. Too, too late because significant verses have already touched her.

_My mind starts to derange, distortions arrange, sight looses it's range. _

_As everyone's perspective begins to change. _

_When your hearts got no more, you're lying dead on the floor.  
Another lost soul who never accomplished a goal.  
_

_Everything is gone in front of your eyes, your hands have lost their grip on their prize, and you've got no more tries._

_They'll leave you to your own demise._

_Beginning of hard times to come, I bet something that was not meant to be is done._

When thinking on how Silas corrupted her and deranged her mind, she strengthens her grip on the car wheel. She thinks of how that twisted individual turned everyone sceptical and paranoid by the way the monster arranged hers and others distortions in the people they met.

Still angry at Silas, the emotion switches to the Spirits of Nature who are purposely leaving her to her own demise. Despite her being one of their members (or ex-member), they won't give their harsh actions a second thought or her a sympathetic glance back. She learnt her lesson brutally in reviving her ex-boyfriend from the dead, but learning it at the expense of Grandmother being punished when she performed black magic had left her distraught and guilt-ridden. It still does.

The witch accelerates the car a little faster when recalling on how practically everyone in the supernatural gang has changed their perspective on things, whether it be: life, love, blood, relationships or morality. The four years had permanently affected everyone for life. She bites her lips, hard enough to draw blood when recalling on how she's changed.

The street lamps in the neighbourhood flicker erratically and abnormally when the witch tastes the bitter and coppery taste of blood. She thinks of vampires, some in particular which leads to some street light's bulbs to darken or explode. Fortunately, the former is more predominate.

The tears gather in her eyes and then impulsively fall down when one verse clenches her heart, reminding her of her ex. Brave, kind Jeremy Gilbert unfairly branded with a Hunter's mark who never got to truly accomplish his goal in graduating and pursuing his studies in art like he had told her.

Unbeknownst to the supernatural teenager, as she cries, the environment outside the car cries alongside her. The unseen heavens above, pour rain down Mystic Falls due to her will being unknowingly manifested at nature. This is dangerous. Witches need to be in control as well as balanced and at the moment, the powerful witch of the town is out of control with insinuates that there's no balance. Her emotions are distressed. Distressed because she's reaching the end, crumbling, or in the process of falling down. Down, down, down to rock bottom.

Apart from the rain, the weather worsens. The wind outside picks up, wildly thrashing about like a caged tiger not hesitating to attack. Not only does it tear at residences lawns, shattering their mailboxes and leaving dog's howling, but it also slices at their windows leaving visual scratches to remember in the morning.

Originally having no direction in where she was driving, just by the way the car swerves and turns, it's painfully obvious that she didn't or that she's possessed by strong internal forces. The Toyota Prius begins to move to the outskirts of the town, nearing the woods, driving down downhill and losing two of it's rear mirrors outside as it collides against stiff branches and the edges of trees. The driver is no longer in a conscious mindset, if she was she'd have stop the car and got out, reining in her the magic called Expression.

Arriving at a quarry, the driver is unable to take notice of a human a few metres away. The driver who is the teenager witch of Mystic Falls, is unable to take notice that the human (presumably male) is a few metres in front of the car, unmoving. The car draws nearer and nearer and the driver still possessed can't call a cry of, 'get the hell outta the way!' to the irrational human not moving.

The force sent in the car would knock out many. Many who were just and wholly human.

Oxygen seems to escape as her back slams against her seat. The deployed air bag activates instantaneously, invading her personal space.

Her head is spinning and her body aches.

Bonnie's exhausted. Spiritually, mentally, emotionally and considering her current circumstance; physically. The guy who stopped the car had to be superhuman, superman or superman's brother.

Although her eyes close in much needed unconsciousness, the teenage witch hears her Scottish derived name shouted distressingly from a young man.

"Bonnie!"

* * *

A/N: Most of you readers guessed right that it was Bonnie. This obviously is a worst case scenario with Bonnie. Her powers were definitely not in control, since there was no one there in the car to control her or help her. The last chapter will be updated soon, so now the witch and vampire will confront another. I welcome your reviews, advice and criticisms, so don't hesitate.


End file.
